Poems
by Smoshy Fever 101
Summary: Poems about things.
1. Perfect Gift

**a poem about a soldier returning home from the war on Christmas day.**

**Perfect Gift**

Frost bitten breaths  
Shivers of cold  
Hot chocolate in hand  
But I'm still cold  
When will you come home  
I look at the clock  
5 minutes, 10 minutes now it's been a hour  
When are you coming  
Tell me the hour, the second, the day  
A car pulls in  
Headlights grow dim  
I run out to greet you under the mistletoe  
I kiss you  
And hug you so tight i may never let go  
My perfect gift  
A soldier returning home

**a winter christmas poem**


	2. Strength

**a poem about strength. what is strength to you tell me in the comments below.**

Strength

What is it?

Is it the power to go on

Or to walk away from it all,

The voice inside you telling you

It will be okay

Or the power to make a change,

The destruction of the world

Or the power to make peace

To me it's was saying my last goodbyes

And trying not to break down and cry.


	3. Goodbye

**This is a poem about cancer.**

Goodbye

It was hardest thing I had to do

For me not to break down and cry

In front of you

When you smiled it made my day

But now it's gone

I was lucky to have you for those

Few years as we grew

Our little boy and girl wrapped in pink and blue

The playful fights and sneaking out after midnight

The tears of joy when you kneeled down

I look at the pictures all around me

I'm lucky to have know someone

That was so hard to say goodbye to

Even if I hide the tears fake the smiles

And pretend I'm not dying inside

I try not to cry when the little ones

Ask why your not hear anymore

Why did you have to leave?

It was the hardest goodbye.

**Like this if you know someone with cancer, or is fighting cancer. My hearts go out to you guys fighting against it.**


	4. Love at First Sight

**A poem about first love.**

Love At First Sight

Your smiles warm me

Like the sun

When your gone it's just

Raining, raining, raining

Your laugh brings smiles to my cheeks

Your words give me butterflies

I'm falling will you catch me?

Or leave me down here

Always waiting for you,

But your not like the players

If you were I'm the coach

Our love blossoms like flowers

And a garden grows under out feet

**Hope you liked it**


	5. Softball

**how I wish summer was here so much fun. Anyway this is my sport and its awsome.**

Softball

Sweat dampens my forehead

Dirt digs it's way under my nails

And I'm caked in red dirt

My hands have a thin layer of dirt on them

I stand up to bat, knowing my team needs one more run

My hands grip the bat until my knuckles are white

With the roar of my team behind me

All that stand from us winning is the pitcher

She can walk me or strike me out

She winds up the pitch it travels 100 mph.

I hear the ball smack the bat with a loud Crack!

I don't think just react

My feet hit the ground running

The crowd's roar rings in my ears

But that was only the beginning.

**leave your favorite sports suggestions below and i will write a poem for the most suggested sport. so review**


	6. Lonely Desk

**Hey you guys. I won't be posting anything for awhile. My friend just died. This poem is dedicated to Caleb Volmer.**

No one could listen to the lecture of the teacher

We could only stare at the desk

The ghost of the kid that lingers

The one that could make anyone smile

Make everyone laugh with just his silly crooked smile

The home room clown

The Viking fan that wore that shirt almost everyday

The football player that caught the winning catch

His Christian faith shines as bright as the sun

That day no one could speak only think

Remember what he had done for us

He never complained about homework

He was always smiling even in the worst of times

I know someone saw the silver tear that ran down my face

We had all cried to much

But we all knew it was going to get better

But our class felt like there was a shadow

A friendly face that was always there

No matter how hard we tried to move on

There was still that desk in the back of the class

Where a braced faced, sports lover, class clown

Would sit and no one dared to leave him there

**He died on Saterday Feb. 23. with his mom, dad and one of his two sisters. He was a awesome friend and will be missed by many.**


End file.
